Amnesia
by radpineapple
Summary: Anakin, Count Dooku, Ventress, and Cad Bane all wake up in the same room. The only thing is, they have all lost their memories. The only way they can get their memories back is if they work together.


Star Wars the Clone Wars Fanfiction

Amnesia

Do the right thing no matter who surrounds you.

 _Rescue! Senator Amidala has been safely rescued in the midst of a Separatist fleet. She has been safely returned to the Senate. A Republican fleet has been recruited to battle the Separatists in order to keep the Republican planet below safe from Separatist destruction._

He awoke by the glare of a very bright, white light. He blinked several times before his eyes focused on the scene before him. He was at a table seated with three other people. They all looked just as dazed as he did. He looked at each person and realized that he did not recognize any of these people. Then he realized he could not even remember himself. He was about to panic when a hologram at the center of the table activated. A holographic projection of words appeared:

 **You all have been selected for a very important mission. Your memories have been erased because you never would have teamed up with the people before you in normal circumstances.**

Everyone warily looked at each other.

 **You need to acquire a specific item in order to regain your memories. To acquire this item, you need to break into one of the most secure buildings in the galaxy. There are maps on the table in front of you of this building and the route you need to take to acquire the specific item. You all have specific skill sets that will allow you to work together to break into this building. That is your mission, but a very important piece of advice is; work together and you will succeed, but if you try to do this by yourself, you will surely die.**

There was a slight pause in the hologram, then:

 **If you do not succeed in your mission, you will be killed.**

O

Six hours earlier….

Anakin was absolutely overjoyed when Padmé was returned. He was so happy to see her again. He was also very glad when he got the report that Ahsoka was alive and had escaped to the nearby Republican planet. Anakin was not satisfied, though. He knew Ahsoka had almost died when the Jedi Council had refused to give into General Grievous' demands. He was tired of being disrespected and never listened to by the Council. He was angry at them for not caring for Ahsoka's life. He was also angry at the Separatists for capturing Padmé and nearly killing Ahsoka. He was more than ready for the surprise attack against the Separatists.

Anakin was aboard the bridge of one of the Republican cruisers that would be used in the fight against the Separatists. He was impatiently awaiting their arrival to the Separatist fleet. The Admiral turned to him, "We are approaching the Separatists, Sir."

Anakin nodded, "Thank you, Admiral. I will get the men into position." Anakin went down to where the men were loading the fighters. He saw Rex and told him to get his men ready for battle. As Anakin was about to enter his fighter Obi-Wan said,

"Anakin, wait."

"Yes, master?"

"I know this fleet captured both Padmé and Ahsoka, but I do not want you making any rash decisions out there based on revenge that might jeopardize this attack."

Anakin turned to get into his ship without replying.

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan called, but before he could say anything else, Anakin had closed the glass casing to his fighter and was preparing to take off. By the look on Anakin's face, Obi-Wan knew Anakin was out for revenge. "I have a bad feeling about this," he muttered to himself.

O

The battle was going alright. The Republicans had surprise on their side, but the Separatists had an entire fleet. One of the Separatist cruisers was down, but two Republic cruisers were down. Anakin and his strike team were doing well. He had only lost two men so far and destroyed at least a dozen Separatist fighters just by himself. Anakin suddenly received a message from the main Republican cruiser. It was Obi-Wan. "Anakin," he said, sounding desperate. "We need to retreat. We have two cruisers down! We will have to repair our ships and come back with more fire power. We underestimated the Separatists' attack."

Anakin angrily sighed, "All right, Master, I will tell the men." Anakin told the men to retreat, but as they were going back to the cruiser, Anakin had an idea. He suddenly pulled away from his team and turned to face the Separatist fleet. He saw the cruiser that General Grievous was on, and flew towards it. Anakin then received another message from Obi-Wan,

"Anakin! What are you doing?! You need to retrea –"Anakin ended the message and continued to head towards Grievous. Out of nowhere Anakin was hit by a Separatist Vulture Droid. Alarms started to beep and red lights began to flash. Anakin gained control of his ship only to be hit again. This time he could not get in control of his ship and was heading directly towards General Grievous' cruiser at an alarming rate. Anakin pushed a few buttons and tried to move his ship out of the way of the Separatist cruiser, but it was no use. He crashed right into it.

Anakin had hit his head. He knew he had to get out of his ship, so he quickly got out and into the cruiser, clearly dazed. He saw movement out of the corner of his eye and started to turn to see what it was, but was shot in the neck with a dart before he could see who it was. He barely had time to pull the dart out of his neck and look at it before he fell to the ground and passed out.

O

Count Dooku was at his palace like he always seemed to be even though he had forces actively participating in the war. He had just gotten word that his secret fleet had been discovered and had been attacked. He was in his courtyard on his way to his ship to try to get this situation under control when he felt a presence. He turned his lightsaber on and was in the act of turning around when he got hit in the neck by a dart. His lightsaber turned off and he fell, unconscious, to the ground.

O

Ventress was in a bar as usual and was looking for some bounty that would actually be challenging for her to obtain. She was looking through a list of wanted people and items when she felt someone watching her. She knew how to handle people like this. Without turning to look at the person watching her, she walked out of the bar and waited for the person to follow her. Ventress was not disappointed. She was about thirty feet away from the bar when she heard the door to the bar open and someone follow her. She was about to turn around when she felt something pierce her neck. She quickly pulled a dart out of her neck and unconsciously fell to the floor.

O

Cad Bane had just received a pretty decent bounty for a pretty decent catch. He was happily walking out of his employer's meeting place when he felt he was being watch. He pulled out his blaster and was about to turn and shoot when a dart hit him in the neck. He didn't even bother to pull it out and attempted to shoot the person behind him, but he passed out before he could see if he made the shot or if he had hit the person he was trying to shoot.

O

Anakin, Count Dooku, Ventress, and Cad Bane all sat around a table after watching a hologram tell them their memories had been stolen, and that they needed to obtain some sort of item to get their memories back. None of them knew who the others were, or even themselves for that matter. "What do we do now?" Ventress asked.

"Well, isn't it obvious?" Cad Bane said propping his feet up on the table. "We do what the hologram tells us to do and get our memories back."

"Surely this amnesia is temporary," Count Dooku said.

"How can you be sure?" Cad Bane countered smugly, crossing his arms.

"I agree with him," Anakin said nodding to Cad Bane. "If worse comes to worse we can make this person pay for taking our memories."

"All I know is that if we work together to obtain this item we can get our memories back," Cad Bane said. "Don't you want that?" he asked looking at everyone. Ventress looked at her map on the table.

"This building has some of the best quality security in the galaxy," she said.

"How does this even work?" Count Dooku said. "We can't even remember our own names, but we have basic knowledge about everything else. This makes no sense."

"We can pull it off," Anakin said confidently, ignoring Count Dooku. "On my map it says there is a ship for us to take to this building in a hanger through that door." He pointed to a door on the wall near the head of the table.

"It seems like there is a whole plan for us to follow when we get inside the building," Count Dooku noted. Everyone looked at the maps that were given and scrolled through the plan.

"I seem to be some sort of bounty hunter," Cad Bane said. "So I have all of the equipment we need to bypass the security."

"Well, we all have lightsabers," Anakin said gesturing to himself, Ventress, and Count Dooku. "So we should be able to fight off anything that comes our way."

"It seems that we've got ourselves a team," Cad Bane said. They all entered the hangar and Anakin piloted them to the building that they needed to break into.

O

Obi-Wan was furious, but also worried. After Anakin recklessly crashed into a Separatist cruiser, the Republic fleet had to retreat leaving him behind. Obi-Wan had warned Anakin not to do this! The battered Republic fleet entered their base planet to refuel and get more men and fire power. Obi-Wan got off of the Republic Cruiser. He was going to try to convince the Jedi Council to let him recruit a rescue team to go after Anakin. Obi-Wan entered into the Jedi Council's meeting room.

"Hello, Obi-Wan," Mace Windu said with a nod. "How was the battle?"

"That's what I came here to ask," Obi-Wan said looking at the entire council.

"What is it you need?" Mace Windu asked.

"I need a team to go rescue Anakin from the Separatists."

The Jedi Council exchanged a look.

"I'm sorry," Mace Windu said. "But we cannot do that. We barely have enough supplies as it is. We cannot waste any more men or fuel on a rescue mission."

"I'm not asking for much," Obi-Wan said. "Just enough men to stealthily enter a Separatist cruiser and rescue Anakin. I can lead the team myself."

"Obi-Wan," Mace Windu said, sighing. "Anakin made a reckless decision out there, and we do not have the resources to make up for it. I'm sorry. We need to focus on the upcoming battle, and perhaps then we can form a team to rescue Anakin."

Obi-Wan sighed, but respectfully bowed and left.

O

It was night on this side of the planet that Anakin, Ventress, Count Dooku and Cad Bane were on, and the building they had to infiltrate was surrounded by sharp, steep cliffs bordered by a beach. Even though it was night, the planet was brightly lit by two full-moons, a half-moon, and a quarter-moon. Anakin landed this ship in some trees below the cliff that led up to the building. This building looked like a mansion. It did not look like a facility. They all got out of the ship. Suddenly Count Dooku stopped. They all turned to look at him. "The hologram said we would not team up with each other in normal circumstances. How do we know we will not just kill each other when get our memories returned to us?" They all looked at each other. There was a slight, uneasy pause.

"Let's make a deal," Anakin said. "We will not kill each other until we have all gone our separate ways."

"How about a day," Ventress said. "We will not try to kill each other today. What if we need to ride together to some other planet?"

"Do we all agree?" Count Dooku asked the group.

"I agree," Cad Bane said.

"Me too," Ventress said.

"I agree," Anakin said.

"And I agree," Count Dooku said. "Now let's go." Count Dooku headed towards the cliff near the mansion.

Ventress looked on her map. "It says the secret entrance is over here," she said pointing to the left side of the cliff near where the waves hit the beach. When they got closer they could make out a metal grate about the size of an average door.

"Seems out of place with all this high tech security," Anakin commented.

Cad Bane smiled, "Don't worry; the challenge is inside of this ventilation shaft or whatever this is."

Count Dooku turned his light saber on, hesitated when he saw its color, and then cut the grate. The metal cooled and they entered. Cad Bane led since he was a bounty hunter and used to looking for any traps. While he led, Ventress guided him by looking at her map. The shaft slowly began to steepen. Soon light from the house started to penetrate the shaft. "Left here," Ventress whispered. Cad Bane stopped. Ventress nearly ran into him. She was about to protest when he said,

"There is a sensor here." He took something from his belt and placed it on the wall of the shaft and turned left. "That disabled the sensor; it will raise some suspicion, but if we do not make too much noise, they should not suspect we are here." They continued on through the shaft. They were near rooms with lights on and got glimpses of the inside of the mansion. One time they saw a kitchen with numerous servants bustling about and doing various jobs. Another time they passed through a teenage girl's room with posters of boy bands and assorted fandoms. They would run into the occasional sensor, which Cad Bane would easily disable. They passed over another room with all sorts of new entertainment technology. "Whoever this guy is, he is rich. We might be able to steal something valuable while we're here," Cad Bane whispered.

"Hey," Anakin said. "We are only here to get one item. I don't want to be caught here when I don't even know who I am. We're only getting the one item, is that clear?"

"Fine," Cad Bane sighed. Suddenly, something near them beeped. It was a sensor. Cad Bane got distracted and didn't notice it. The shaft's floor abruptly gave out and the team was surrounded by guards. Cad Bane pulled out his blaster and the rest unsheathed their lightsabers. They all noticed the different colored lightsabers but pretended not to.

"Put your weapons down and place your hands on your head!" a guard ordered.

"I don't think so," Cad Bane said, shooting two guards. The guards open fired, but were quickly killed after their shots were deflected by the lightsabers.

"We need to hurry," Count Dooku said. "More guards will be coming." Ventress quickly led the way and the others followed.

O

Obi-Wan was about to enter his own Republic cruiser when Cody came rushing towards him. "What is it, Cody?"

"The Jedi were just contacted by trillionaire Valini Reconsi."

"Yes?"

"He said he needed a Republican team to come down and take care of some burglars at his house."

"There is no way the Republic accepted! The Jedi Council wouldn't even let me gather enough men to form a rescue team for Anakin!"

"He said he would fund the Republic if we helped him, especially this upcoming battle. He heard the Republic had to retreat."

"This is unbelievable!" Obi-Wan said. Then asked, "Why are you telling me?"

"He asked for you specifically, Sir. He wanted you to head the team going to his house."

Obi-Wan sighed, "What are the details?"

O

The team had run through most of the house by now. Ventress was trying to get them back on track, but they were hopelessly lost. This house was enormous! She didn't even know which floor they were on now. "I think we take a left here."

"You think?!" Count Dooku said angrily. "We need to know for sure!" They all turned left. There was an elevator. This is not what Ventress had anticipated, but she it entered like she had meant to lead them here. They all piled in.

"This is not a good idea," Anakin said. "They will easily find us." Ventress pushed the button for the second floor. At least they will be going to the right floor.

"No big deal," Cad Band said touching his blaster.

"We can't just keep killing every guard we see!" Anakin said.

"Well," Cad Bane said. "Do you have a better plan?"

"We need to work together," Ventress reminded.

"Well it's hard when you can't even tell us where we are!" Count Dooku said.

Ventress turned and glared at him with her hands gripping her lightsabers. Count Dooku put his hand on his lightsaber, too. Thankfully, the elevator opened. They all looked. There were at least three dozen guards pointing their blasters at them. Before any of the guards could order the team to drop their weapons, Anakin blasted them all with the Force, and they all ran for it. "We go straight here!" Ventress said as they ran down a hallway.

"Are you sure?" Count Dooku said "Because I remember a turn here." The team stopped.

"I think he's right," Cad Bane said.

"No," Anakin said. " _She's_ right."

"Hey!" someone yelled from behind them. They all turned. There were two Republican troopers running towards them; a captain and a commander by the looks of their uniforms. "General Skywalker?" the clone captain asked. Anakin blasted the clones with the Force.

"Great!" Cad Bane said. "The Republic is here! We really need to hurry now." They started to run down the hallway,

"We need to keep hidden," Count Dooku said. Ventress looked up to find the ventilation shaft and then cut a hole into it with her lightsabers. Ventress and Count Dooku jumped in and Cad Bane used a grappling hook to get in. Anakin was about to jump into the shaft when he heard someone say,

"Anakin?" It was Obi-Wan, but Anakin didn't recognize him. Anakin knew he had to act casual.

"Uh, yeah?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, uh, the same as you," he said trying to make it sound like that was obvious.

"But the last I saw you, you crashed into a Separatist cruiser!"

He did what?! "Yeah, well," Anakin shrugged, "you know."

Obi-Wan was confused, "Anakin, what is going on?" Suddenly, Cad Bane jumped out of the shaft and shot at Obi-Wan who narrowly avoided being hit. While Obi-Wan was distracted, Cad Bane and Anakin quickly went into the ventilation shaft and continued with their journey.

"We need to hurry," Count Dooku said. "He will most likely follow us or call for backup." They hurried through shaft.

"Here!" Ventress whispered. They stopped outside of a darkened room. They could barely make out an object on a pedestal surrounded by lasers.

"We don't' have time for this!" Anakin exclaimed angrily.

"Agreed," Count Dooku said coolly. He used the Force to extract the object, but he touched every laser in the process, setting off numerous alarms.

"Well that was subtle," Ventress said sarcastically.

"We need to get back to the ship," Anakin said. "The plan says we can just leave the object where we first woke up, and then we'll get our memories back."

"We got company," Cad Bane said. They all looked down. They were surrounded by guards and Republican troopers along with a Jedi.

"Come out of the shaft and put your weapons down!" a guard exclaimed. They all exchanged a look. They had no choice. They were way outnumbered and outgunned.

"I'll go first," Anakin offered. "They seem to know me. I'll try to buy you some time."

"What about you?" Ventress asked.

"It doesn't matter, now go!" Anakin jumped down from the shaft into the room full of guards and Republican troops. Obi-Wan walked up to Anakin.

"What is going on?!"

"I don't know," Anakin said. "I tried to stop them, but they got away."

"Were you working with them?!"

"Course not! What gave you that idea?!"

"I still don't understand how you got out of that Separatist fleet alive!" Obi-Wan said.

"We'll talk about it later," Anakin said ending the conversation. Rex came up to Anakin,

"General, Sir, the scanners say there are three of them still in the building trying to escape."

Obi-Wan sighed, "When we are through with all of this, you are telling me what happened."

Anakin nodded. Obi-Wan led the clones and the guards to where the others were going. Rex stayed behind with Anakin. "You go ahead," Anakin said to Rex. Rex ignored him and said,

"Sir, Cody and I saw you with them. I didn't tell General Kenobi yet. What were you doing with likes of them?"

"You were mistaken," Anakin said sternly.

"I wish I was, Sir, but you blasted Cody and me with the Force."

"You trust me, don't you?"

"Of course I do, General."

"Then I need you to do something."

Rex was suspicious, "What is it, General?"

"You need to distract the Republic from finding them. I need to get to them first."

"General," Rex said unsure.

"You _have_ to trust me," Anakin said looking at Rex seriously.

"Alright, Sir," Rex said uncertainly. "But you owe me an explanation."

Anakin nodded. He turned and made his way out of the house making sure no one saw him leave.

O

Rex did not like what was happening. General Skywalker was acting very strangely. He decided to follow him. It was difficult because the general made it hard for anyone to follow him, but Rex managed to do it. The general went outside, and so did Rex. The light of the moons made it easy to see. Rex stuck to the side of the cliff to keep hidden. General Skywalker turned around a bend in the cliff. Rex suddenly heard talking and stopped to listen.

"What took you so long?!" A voice said angrily. It sounded like Cad Bane, but that couldn't be right. An image of General Skywalker blasting him and Cody with the Force flashed into his mind. Something very, very strange was going on here.

"I had to lose the Republic." General Skywalker said. "Now let's go."

What did he mean by that? Rex suddenly heard what sounded like a ship taking off. He looked up to see General Skywalker piloting a small space ship. He watched as the ship left the planet and entered outer space. He could not believe what he was seeing! What was he going to tell General Kenobi now?

O

When Anakin landed the ship in the hangar, everyone quickly got out, eager to regain his or her memories. Count Dooku set the object on the table next to the hologram. It was a glowing purple square with soft edges.

 **Congratulations!**

The hologram read.

 **You have succeeded in your mission!**

The spot on the table where the purple glowing object lay opened up, and the object dropped inside. Suddenly, four panels on the table opened up revealing four vials containing on orange liquid.

 **Drink and your memories will return to you in three hours. Use the ship in the hangar to go to the nearest planet.**

Cad Bane reached for a vial.

"Hold on," Anakin said holding out on arm in Cad Bane's direction.

"What? Why?" Cad Bane asked clearly confused.

"I want to know what it was." Anakin said defiantly. "I want to know what the object was." There was a pause.

"Who cares?" Ventress said. "We have our memories now let's go."

"I agree with her," Cad Bane said nodding in Ventress' direction.

Holographic words suddenly appeared.

 **The object you obtained is extremely powerful. No one should be able to wield that much power. The object has been destroyed, so no one can use it. The man you stole it from is a collector of rare items. He was unaware of this object's power. We had to steal it first so no one else could get to it and use its immense power.**

"How do we know you destroyed it?" Count Dooku asked.

 **You have to trust me. I have given your memories back, now leave.**

"Why should we trust you?" Anakin asked. "After all, you did take our memories."

There was no reply. Cad Bane rolled his eyes, took a vial, and drank. Ventress took the vial nearest to her and drank it. Count Dooku did the same. Anakin hesitated for a moment, but then drank, too. They all headed to the ship in the hangar. Anakin piloted them to the nearest planet.

"Good thing the planet was so close," Anakin said. "We almost ran out of fuel."

"I bet that was done purposefully," Count Dooku said. They all piled out of the ship and looked at each other.

"Well," Cad Bane said. "This was fun. See you around." He tipped his hat then left.

Ventress turned to Anakin and Count Dooku. "It was a pleasure," she said shaking their hands. Anakin nodded to her as she shook his hand. She then bounded off into the bustling city.

"Well," Count Dooku said. "I no doubt have business to attend to." He looked at the ship, "I'll buy it from you."

"Nah," Anakin said. "It's yours. Keep it."

"Are you sure?" Count Dooku asked, surprised.

Anakin nodded, "Yup." He looked out at the city; he had no idea where to go until his memories came back. He picked a direction and began walking.

The End


End file.
